Under her skin
by Delaney007
Summary: Jacob didn't just kiss Bella in Eclipse, he betrayed her trust in the worst way. The Cullen's return from hunting to find a heart broken and now distant Bella, will they find out what's wrong? If so, will they be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Jacob didn't just kiss Bella in Eclipse, he betrayed her trust in the worst way. The Cullen's return from hunting to find a heart broken and now distant Bella, will they find out what's wrong?

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so, go easy on me? I apologise if there is similar stories- I wrote this when I watched Eclipse but I never did anything with it. However, other writers might have uploaded theirs. I apologise to Jacob fans too. I like him, but that kiss wasn't fair in Eclipse. This is probablt the worst chapter, but it is the introduction to this story. Please, read, enjoy and review :) Thank you!**

*_Italics_ = thoughts

Bella's point of view:

"Bye Dad, bye Billy" I yelled as I raced down the stairs.

I grabbed the keys to my truck and opened the front door, but stopped when Charlie called after me. I sighed and walked into the room where he was watching a game. I never saw the amusement in it- people running around throwing a ball to each other. But it kept him happy and occupied him for a while. Plus, it gave Billy a chance to come here or for Charlie to go down to LaPush, giving me a chance to see Jake. It wasn't something Edward agreed on but he couldn't tell Charlie that he was protecting me from horse sized wolves.

"Yeah?" I mumbled as I glanced to the door.

I was anxious to see Jake. This was the first time in weeks that I was able to see him, due to how overly protective Edward was being since his return. I had convinced him to go hunting for a few days. That left me until Friday (It was Tuesday now) until all of the Cullens returned.

"Where are you going?" he asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

I rolled my eyes.

"To see Jake, remember? You and Billy watch the game, I go see Jake in LaPush... I haven't seen him in a while. I told you yesterday" I added, hoping to remind him of our conversation.

"Yeah yeah" he muttered, his full attention back on the game.

"Bye Bella, tell Jacob to make you some food" he laughed before he turned to the Television himself.

I smiled before I ran to my car.

"Bella" grinned Jacob as he jogged to my truck.

I grinned back at him before I got out. He quickly pulled me into a bone crunching hug- almost like Emmett's, but not as strong. It wasn't a child like.

"Hey Jake" I laughed as he put me down.

"It has been too long Bells, that blood sucker needs to let you out more" he half joked.

I sighed but I let it go and continued walking with Jake into his house.

"I am being serious Bella, he needs to let you live a little. I understand that he wants to protect you and all, so do I but I am not the enemy. He is the one who is dangerous" growled Jacob.

"Stop it Jacob" I warned. "I haven't seen you in weeks and the first time I do, you have to ruin it" I argue.

"He isn't good enough for you" protested Jacob.

I groaned, I knew where this was going. "And you are? I love Edward. Jacob. I love you too, but not enough" I resorted.

"You can't say that, you haven't tried to love anyone else. You haven't given me the chance" he yelled.

"Because I know I want Edward" I declared.

Jacob grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall, my head and back forcefully connected against the hard surface.

"Jac-" I started before he cut me off.

"Shut up Bella" he ordered. "It isn't fair, I wouldn't be fair nor would he, if he didn't let you try different things out. You can't declare your love for him until you have been with other people. How do you know he is the one? I love you Bella and you might love me back if you tried to be civil about it. I am not ready to hand you over to that blood sucking family- you deserve a normal life" he ordered once more before he crushed his lips to mine.

I tried to move my face out of the way but he grabbed my head with both hands and held it in place. He pressed his body against mine, forcing me to stay there. My whole body was frozen in place.

"Jacob" I shrieked as he pulled away for air. He smiled quickly before he kissed me again.

He stopped as he looked down at my shirt.

"Stop Jacob, please don't do this" I begged.

I cried as he unbuttoned my shirt. He pulled his off quickly and threw it on the floor where mine was.

"Don't cry Bella, you can enjoy this" he promised as he unbuckled his jeans.

I tried desperately to remove myself from his grasp, I pulled my knee up to kick him, I hit him over and over again but I only hurt myself. I heard the bone crack and I felt the pain in my wrist, but I never stopped hitting him.

"Shhh Baby" he soothed as he pulled my jeans down.

"No, Jake no! Please Jacob, please" I begged.

I stumbled out of the house and raced to my truck. The tears were falling freely down my face as I jumped inside and locket the door. I knew I shouldn't drive due to how unstable I was and for my weak vision. I could barely see through the windshield from my crying but I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. I quickly drove out of LaPush, not caring about the speed or how dangerous I was being. I drove until I passed my house and pulled up outside the Cullen's.

I couldn't explain to Charlie what had happened. If he believed me, he would kill Jake. If he didn't, I don't know what I would do. But I couldn't ruin his friendship with Billy for this. He barely had anyone, I couldn't do that to him!

I found myself in the bathroom where I began to fill the tub up with scorching hot water. I could feel him on me, he was etched on my skin.

_So dirty... So dirty... Not good enough for Edward..._

I quickly stripped from my clothes, not looking in the mirror from fear of what I would see and I sunk under the water. I grabbed a sponge and some bubble bath before I started to scrub my skin. I could feel my body protest, from the burning water and the cuts and bruises from where he was too rough but I blocked it all out and forced myself to become numb. I stopped myself from crying and concentrated on cleaning myself. Parts of my skin begain to bleed from where I scrubbed myself but I continued to scrub, determined to remove any trace of him.

_So dirty... so dirty... All my fault..._

I had to fight back the tears. Part of me wanted Edward here. I needed him to comfort me, to tell me it would all be okay because he would protect me from him. But part of me knew that would never happen. Edward wouldn't want me now. He told me Jacob couldn't be trusted and I never listened. I betrayed him- I was dirty and he wouldn't ever want me now.

I climbed out of the water despite still feeling him on me. I knew I wasn't clean, but being in the dirty water didn't help. It kept him on me. I forced myself to look into the mirror. I had a slight bruise on each cheek bone from where he grabbed me, darker bruises on my wrists and thighs. I could feel the tenderness on my lips as I forced them shut. I didn't have my toothbrush with me so I settled on mouth wash instead. I ook my time swirling it around my mouth, forcing it to remove any last trace of him. I used more and more until I found the bottle empty, onlythen did I stop. I grabbed my old clothes and placed them on the hall way, before I went into Edward's room and grabbed some of his sweats and a shirt. I went downstairs afer grabbing my clothes to put them in the rubbish bin. I didn't want any reminders of what happened. I didn't have to tell Edward- he didn't have to know. And he wouldn't find out because Alice wouldn't have seen it and unless I decided to tell him, she wouldn't see it either.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled my phone out of my pocket before I text Charlie to tell him I was staying at Alice's. I didn't want him to ask Jacob where I was, I didn't want to deal with anything. I left my phone there without waiting for the reply and I made my way into the living room.

I slowly walked to the couch, lowering myself down and covering myself with Edwards duvet cover before I startd to cry again, this time, allowing myself to sleep.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. I would love to know your thoughts on it! Even if it is continue just so I know :) Please? I didn't want to go into too much detail on the rape, but Bella will have flashbacks/nightmares/reminders as the story progresses- If it does. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for viewing, adding this to your alerts and reviewing! I am going to update every two days, so my next update will be Wednesday. Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you! :D**

Bella's point of view:

I bolted awake as another nightmare invaded my head. The sweat had increased, my breathing had become more irrational and the bags under my eyes became more visable. All I had done for the past few days was lay down. I hadn't eaten- I tried to sleep but the past wouldn't allow it. Constantly being woken up. I didn't want to see it again, I didn't feel safe sleeping anymore. I just showered, over and over again.

I pushed myself up but stopped as my wrist protested, causing a scream to escape my lips. I fell back down and grabbed my wrist, holding it closer to me. I broke down, crying as all the memories came back.

Him pushing himself against me

Him forcing his lips to mine

Him undressing himself

Him taking my clothes off

Him not stopping

I forced my eyes shut in hope to cancel the images in my head. I couldn't be like this when Edward came back, I needed to be normal or he wouldn't want me.

I stood up again, carefully this time and walked up the stairs to Edward's room. Luckily, Alice had stored some of my clothes here incase I slept over or needed them. I wasn't ready to face Charlie just yet, so going home wasn't an option. I caught sight of my face in Edward's mirror and gasped. The barely visable bruises were now a light purple colour that attacked my pale face.

"No" I cried.

I didn't want any reminders of what happened- I just wanted to forget about it. I ran to the bed and grabbed a blanket before I returned to the mirror and covered it up. I couldn't stand seeing myself anymore. I wasn't me, the pure girl Edward wanted. I wasn't good enough for him now...

Edward's point of view:

Me and my family were out hunting. The only reason I left Bella was because of her safety. Me being around her generally wasn't safe for her, never mind when I was thirsty. But she was human, she didn't realise just how dangerous I was.

I sighed. I hated hunting, it meant I had to leave Bella. She was so fragile, and that is what put her in danger. It wasn't enough for her to be around me, but she had to be clumsy too. At least when I was there, I could catch her when she fell.

"Eddie, are you gonna get that?" teased Emmett as he crouched down besides me.

"Edward, Emmett, Edward" I corrected before I jumped.

Emmett growled playfully behind me, I knew he wanted this one, I had read it in his thoughts. But after this, I would be full and ready to get home to Bella. We all would head home.

I tried to concentrate on my food but something in Alice's mind caught my attention. She was having another vision, about Bella.

*Alice's Vision*

Bella layed on the floor, screaming hysterically as she saw us.

"No! Do-don't come closer" she begged.

I could see the fear in her eyes, her body shaking uncontrollably and her breathing short and raggid.

"Bella?" I asked.

She looked around, locating the voice. The second her eyes locked on mine, fresh tears escaped and pooled down her tired face.

I took a step forward, in human speed, being extra careful not to scare her but she pushed herself back quickly until she was pressed tightly against the wall.

"No" she cried as her breathing became more errattic. "Please"

I looked at her, my heart breaking as she layed there.

"She is hurt, I can feel the pain" informed Jasper as he closed his eyes.

"Oh Bella" cried Esme.

I put my face in my hands,

"Edward, I am trying to calm her down but she feels crowded and scared, I can't get to her" added Jasper.

I could hear the pain in his voice and his thoughts, I could tell how she felt.

She didn't trust us.

"We need to make her feel less crowded, she could hurt herself if we don't. Esme, Edward, you can stay. Jasper, stay close incase we need your help and Alice, check her future regulary" instructed Carlise as he observed Bella from a distance.

*End of Alice's vision*

"We need to go" I growled.

"Edward, we need to be careful about this. You saw how she reacted, we can't go rushing back like that and scaring her" argued Alice.

I knew she had Bella's best interest at heart, but my Bella was alone and scared. She was hurting and she needed help.

"Scaring who?" asked Jasper as he appeared by his wife's side.

"Bella is hurt" informed Alice.

"Bella! We need to help her" yelled Emmett.

I would have smiled at this if we weren't in this situation. I appreciated how protective Emmett was of Bella. Even Jasper was, despite her being human. They both cared about her and wanted her to be safe. I knew all my family was, including Rosalie.. even if she didn't admit it.

"Alice, what did you see?" asked Carlise.

All the family had gathered around by now, all anxious to know what was wrong.

"Bella is hurt. I don't know why, I didn't see why. She was crying and screaming at us to leave her alone. Jasper said she felt crowded and that she was in pain. I don't know why though" explained Alice in frustration.

"We need to go to her then" replied Emmett, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"She was scared of us, Emmett. If we go rushing back to her, I saw what will happen. We need to go back, so she doesn't hurt herself but we need to be cautious. We don't want to make it worse" sighed Alice.

_I'm sorry Edward, for not seeing this sooner. I haven't seen what happened to her, and I haven't seen why. I am sorry_ thought Alice.

I could only nod to her as we set off back to Bella.

**I didn't want to rush this story with the Cullen's being home straight away- because they were supposed to be gone for a full three days. But the next chapter will have them returning home to Bella.**

**Thank you again :) Opinions on this chapter? Also, is there any character point of view that you would like? Mention it in a review or PM me and I will include it in this story- whether it be Edward to Jasper to Charlie to Jacobs. I will do it. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To those who didn't review with an account, thank you so so much! Honestly, it is so kind of you- and to those who have added this to their favourites and followed! I appreciate it. Thank you for the character point of view suggestions too! Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you :)**

Edward's point of view:

As we neared the house, Bella's emotions became more clear to Jasper. She was scared and ashamed- she felt vunerably and worried. It pained me to know Bella felt like this. Jasper watched me from the corner of is eye and sent me waves of calmness as my anger became more dominant. Usually, I would hate him controlling how I felt, but I was grateful- I didn't want Bella to see me like this.

_Edward, son, we need to be careful at how we approach her now that we know how she will react. I don't want to crowd her, Alice saw how that will end_ thought Carlisle, sadly.

I knew Carlise cared about Bella, she was like a daughter to him.

I nodded back to him and Carlisle spoke up, quietly, but loud enough for us to hear.

"I think we should take into account Alice's vision. Edward and Esme, it is for the best that you were present, and Jasper, you should stay close, for Bella's sake, we can't crowed her" informed Carlise as we reached our home.

"I wont leave her either, but I will stay out of the way" argued Emmett quickly.

"You be careful with her Edward" warned Rosalie, sending me a fierce glare.

I could hear Bella crying, trying to compose herself, but failing as her pain increased.

"She is ashamed" muttered Jasper, as he tried to figure out what was causing her this misery.

Jasper's point of view:

It was hard to concentrate with all the emotions. Edward was infuriated. It crushed him. Esme, Carlise, Alice and Emmett were worried, scared about how she was acting. But it was Rosalie that shocked me the most. She isn't cruel- she does care about Bella, she just despises her choice for life. Her emotions were similar to Edwards- she was angry that Bella was in such pain. Like Alice, she saw Bella as a sister, but unlike Alice, they didn't always see eye to eye. There was still some moments that Bella would annoy her, but she had grown on Rosalie significantly since being here.

Rosalie was scared.

I followed everyone up the stairs and made my way past Emmett, Rosalie and Alice as I stood in the door way. Esme and Carlise were stood further forward, but it was Edward who was crouched down beside her.

She was crying so badly, that she hadn't noticed our presence in the room.

"Bella?" soothed Edward as he placed his hand on her sholder.

She looked up to him, her eyes wide in horror as she scuttered away.

"No" she gasped, her breath coming out in short, painful clumps.

I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate on her only. I tried to regulate her breathing, forcing her to stay calm.

I saw relief wash through her face as oxygen made its way into her lungs, easily without any struggle.

_I think she is okay_ I thought.

"Bella?" Edward tried again.

Her eyes remained wide as she looked back up, her whole body shaking slightly as she accustomed to Edward.

"E-Edward?" she asked, through foggy eyes.

Edward smiled slightly, reaching out to grab her hand. He had touched her hand for a brief second, before she let out an ear piercing scream. I noticed her wince from the contact, but before anything could be said, Carlisle was besides her instantly.

"Jasper" he pleaded, whilst trying to soothe her.

Once again, I focused on Bella, calming her down until she was breathing steadily.

_Edward, she is scared. Scared of your contact, scared of how close you are, scared of... what we will think_ I thought.

I saw Edward from, before he turned to look at Bella.

"Hello, Bello, it is just me" he whispered gently.

I felt Bella tensed, before she let out a minute smile.

_Be careful_ I thought, directly to him.

"What is wrong Bella, why are you crying?" he asked, gently.

Panic flashed in her eyes again before she replied numbly "nothing, 'm fine".

She felt guilty, knowing that we are all worried about her, but ashamed for some hidden reason.

"Bella" cautioned Edward lightly.

"My hand hurts" she admitted after a few silent seconds.

Carlise instantly reached forward, but stopped after seeing the fear on Bella's face.

"Bella, I need to examine your hand" he informed her with a smile.

I forced her to become calm, and she hesitantly put her hand up.

Carlisle slowly took it, and began to examine it.

"I don't think it is broken, but I definitely think it is fractured. I will need to x-ray it to be sure" he concluded after a minute.

"I am not going to the hospital" she refused, suddenly.

"It is okay Bella, I can do it here. Edward?" he asked.

Edward went to help her up, but she flinched out of his contact.

"It is okay, I can do it" she mumbled, lifting herself up.

Carlisle led her out of the room, but Edward didn't follow.

"I'm not buying it" disagreed Emmett as he raced into the room.

Edward closed his eyes and sunk to the floor where Bella was sat.

"She is scared of us" he choked out.

Esme went over to him, trying to comfort her wounded child.

"She will be okay" she promised.

Alice and Emmett frowned at this, their own sister was scared at them.

Rosalie sighed, her emotions showing she was worried and enraged. I was worried for her too, I hated seeing her like this, so vunerable.

"What?" Edward asked, looking up at Rosalie.

**Okay, so that is that chapter done. I don't know what to think of it, I apologise that it is so short, um, I hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL EVER SO MUCH! An early update (by a few hours, I know -_-) to say thank you! This chapter will mostly be in Rosalie's point of view, so it will be differently written, because I am trying to become the character, and she is... different... I don't want to be cruel about her, she is nice, but a tad vain. But she is nice. I hope you understand! Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you! :D**

Rosalie's point of view:

"What?" Edward growled, glaring at me from the flooras he jumped up.

I had to fight from rolling my eyes- was he really that dumb?

They all turned to me, sending worried yet annoyed stares in my direction as he growled again. It wasn't my fault that they couldn't see the signs. I couldn't be one hundered percent sure, but I knew what it was like when it happened to me, how I acted after it- and Bella was showing almost exact symptons.

"Don't Jasper!" yelled Edward furiously.

Jasper automatically looked away from Edward and frowned slightly. I wasn't surprised, the anger coming off Edward must have been hardly bearable, and I was angry with him too. But there was also Bella to deal with.

"Edward, don't shout at your brother" scolded Esme.

"Rosalie" Edward begged. "Please" he added.

He was staring at me, his eyes holding so much pain and torment.

"Edward, after I was... I didn't want people near me. I flinched away from contact, especially male contact. I did that and I was a Vampire, she is only human. I felt ashamed, scared and vunerable. Jasper noted how Bella was feeling. I am not saying this happened to her, but she is acting like it did" I answered.

Edward stared at me, his face registering what I said, pairing up what I did to what Bella did.

"You mean...?" questioned Emmett.

"No, no, not Bella! Why?" screamed Edward.

Esme rushed to him and started to rub his back.

"Why me? Why anyone, Edward? Do you honestly think they care who it is?" I hissed back.

Royce was th one I trusted, the man I knew and cared for, the man who I loved. He was the one who I had planned my life with, the one I would marry and have a family with. But he was also the one who did this to me. He didn't just rape me, he stole my life. I am grateful, I have Emmett because I am a Vampire. But he took my chance of growing old, sitting on the porch with grey hair and wrinkles with a grey haired and wrinkly Emmett with our grandchildren running around us. He stole that from me.

I saw Alice's face fall before she rushed out of the room.

"Perfect" I muttered.

"Rose" ordered Esme.

I saw Jasper watch after Alice, his face torn between staying and helping Bella, or helping his mate.

"I will call if she needs you" whispered Edward, understandingly.

Jasper then shot off after her, calling her name in the process.

"I will kill who ever did this" screamed Emmett boldly.

Everyone turned to look at him and Esme went to tell him off, but Emmett stopped her.

"I can't let him get away with this, I saw what it did to Rose, I saw how she was affected, how it ruined her dream. Now, Edward has to go through that with Bella. It is a joke! I am not letting the creep who did this to Bella get away with it" he promised.

"Emmett, I agree, the man who did this shouldn't be able to get away with this, and believe me, he wont. But killing him isn't the right thing to do" argued Esme softly.

"Killing them was the right thing for me, they thought they had power over me, they enjoyed making me feel weak and pathetic. Killing them, scaring them into hiding, was the best thing for it" I disagreed.

Alice's point of view:

"Alice" I heard Jasper shout as he followed me.

I had run far out into the woods so I couldn't be heard from the house.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" he pleaded as he appeared besides me, using his southern accent to tempt me.

"I didn't see it, Jasper. I didn't see her getting hurt, I didn't prevent this from happening when I could have. It is my fault Jasper for not seeing it" I cried.

The whole part of being able to foresee the future is actually being able to see it. I was delighted with my gift when we learnt how clumsy Bella was. I was always the one who knew when she was going to get hurt, even if it was most of the time that it happened.

"No, don't think like that Alice, it isn't your fault. Nobody could ever predict that this would happen, it isn't something you would expect to happen" he soothed gently.

"You are telling that to the person who predicts the future Jazz" I moaned.

Jasper let out a small smile and reached for my hand.

"Come on beautiful, we couldn't help Bella then, but we sure as hell will help her now" he promised as he pulled me to his side so I was secure.

Rosalie's point of view:

Alice and Jasper strolled back into the room seconds before Carlisle and Bella did. Bella wasn't crying anymore, the fear was still there, but she was calm again. It was only then, that I could truly see what this man had done to her.

The first thing I noticed was her eyes. Her eyes didn't glow, they were dull and empty. They were highlighted by the shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. They made her eyes sink, she barely looked alive.

Her cheekbones were more visable- they prodded at her ill looking pale skin, making her look unhealthy. She looked like she was seriously underweight.

Bruises. Two faint bruises on her cheeks, light, but easily visable to my eyes. Especially against her skin.

I growled and all eyes turned to me, warning glances sent back. But what shocked me the most was Bella- she looked at me understandingly, like she knew what I was thinking and what I suspected.

"R-Rose, can I talk to you?" she asked nervously, looking at her feet to avoid my stare.

**Okay, the next chapter will be their talk, and also Carlisle and Bella talking. Um, opinions? Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all! You really do make me happy :D I apologise for the delay. Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you :D**

I led Bella out of the room, taking extra precaution not to get too close and scare her. The panic was visable, I didn't need Jasper's gift to make me aware of this.

"Just take a seat there Bella" I softly ordered.

"Okay" she replied numbly.

Whilst I was prepearing all of the required equipment, I listened in to the conversation from the other room. They weren't exactly being quiet, but they were quiet enough for Bella not to hear them.

I wasn't paying much attention to them, but what Rosalie said did make me think.

"Edward, after I was... I didn't want people near me. I flinched away from contact, especially male contact. I did that and I was a Vampire, she is only human. I felt ashamed, scared and vunerable. Jasper noted how Bella was feeling. I am not saying this happened to her, but she is acting like it did" she informed them.

I turned to look at Bella and I saw her watching me in return, carefully watching my every move.

"I will look at your hand, and then we need to talk okay" I told her.

I didn't want to just spring it on her, I knew that would be unhealthy.

It was obvious that Jasper was still calming her down, I wanted to work quickly to relieve her fear but she was rather calm. This made my job easier, because I didn't have to worry about her panicking, but it didn't alter my worry for her.

Without asking her, I put a splint on her wrist. It would be stupid if I asked her which she would prefer, a cast or a splint, and I knew she would keep it on if it meant no cast.

"What happened Bella, truthfully?" I pleaded.

Her face instantly fell, and my mood saddened.

"It is okay Bella. I can see that you don't want to talk to me about it, but I know something is wrong. Even a human would be able to tell. I don't want to force you into telling me anything, but I need to know if someone hurt you?" I asked calmly.

I watched her carefully, hoping Jasper was still calming her down. She nodded quickly as a tear slipped down her bruised face.

"Talk to Rosalie, Bella, she will be able to help you" I promised.

Bella looked relieved then, happy that she didn't have to confess what was wrong, but I didn't miss the ashamed expression that quickly took over.

"This wasn't your fault Bella" I soothed her as we walked back to the others.

"Thank you, Carlisle" she praised quietly.

As we entered the room, everyone turned to look in our direction. I knew they would have gasped if they were human, Bella had calmed herself down and you could now see how this had taken its toll on her.

"R-Rose, can I talk to you?" she asked nervously.

Rosalie's point of view:

"Of course Bella" I smiled softly.

I turned to glare at everybody in the room as they made no effort to leave.

"I'll go hunt" declaired Emmett with a sigh as he strolled out of the room.

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped out of the room with him, following Emmett. Esme smiled at Carlisle before turning to Bella.

"I will be in the kitchen dear, you must be hungry" she grinned, extatic at the thought of doing motherly chores.

"And I will be in my office" added Carlisle, walking out.

I knew Emmett wouldn't be hunting, he would be waiting for Bella to say who did this so he could go and tear him to shreds.

"I'm okay Edward" Bella said, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as Edward stood, hesitating at the door.

Edward smiled back, before walking out of the room joining Emmett in waiting.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.

"You know already" she muttered.

Great.

"Yes, I do. But part of dealing with it is confessing what happened" I offered sadly.

"Rosalie please" begged Bella.

My heart felt for her, I knew exactly what she was going through.

"I blamed myself too. I didn't want to tell people because I knew that I could have prevented it. I could have waited for my father to pick me up, left earlier when it was light out or even taken up Vera's offer of letting her husband walk me home. But I never did, so it must have been my fault" I revealed.

"No! Rose it wasn't your fault" pleaded Bella. "Please, it wasn't your fault" she added.

"And it wasn't yours either Bella! No one forced him to do that to you" I yelled.

I didn't want to shout at her, it was by far the last thing she needed. But Bella was stubborn, always has been and always will.

"You don't understand" she argued.

"Then make me Bella, because I will understand more than anyone else, more than Esme, Edward, Carlisle or any

psychiatrist! And if you think I wont, then make me" I defended.

Bella went and sat on the floor- she put her face in her hands and cried quietly.

"It was my fault Rose, it was. I didn't listen to you" she cried.

"What didn't you listen to me about?" I asked as I went and sat infront of her, pulling her hands into mine.

"You- you said he was dangerous and I never listened to you. I told you that you were wrong" she admitted, her breath coming out in desperate clumps.

"Who Bella?" I asked quietly.

"J-Jacob" she whispered.

I had to fight everything I had to not run off there and then to kill him myself.

"It is okay Bella, I don't blame you. He was you friend, you should be able to trust him without having to worry that he will do something like this" I soothed.

"Y-you don't blame me?" she asked as she looked up to me.

"Never" I promised as I pulled her closer to me, comforting her the best I could.

**This is probably the shortest chapter ever, but I really struggled writing it. I promise the next one will be longer! Opinions? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, thank you so much for your continuous support! Honestly, it is mental that this story has so many views, favourites, follows and reviews! Thank you so much! Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you :)**

Rosalie's point of view:

"Now what?" asked Bella quickly after she had composed herself.

I sighed. This could be the worst thing for her right now, but the importance weighed out the risks.

"Bella, you need to be examined. I know you probably don't want to right now, but I promise you, we will be here for you" I soothed.

"Can you stay with me? I- I don't want Edward to see this" she asked, muttering at the last part.

"Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of" I told her boldly before adding "of course I will"

"Thank you" she smiled, a geniune smile.

"How did you get over it?" she asked suddenly.

I smiled softly at her.

"I haven't gotten over it, it still haunts me. But everyone is here for me, Emmett has been a great help. I know trusting men in general will be hard for you, I am proud that you are trusting Carlisle and letting him help you, but Edward will be there for you" I promised.

"I don't want to hurt Edward" she mumbled sadly.

"I know, Edward knows that too. I don't have to be a psychic or a mind reader to know that too" I joked.

"I do want to trust him, I know he wont hurt me but.." she mumbled.

"It's okay Bella, Edward understands" I promised.

Carlisle appeared at the door, knocking before entering, trying to not scare Bella.

"Bella, I could complete this examination here for you, or another doctor or myself could at the hospital" informed Carlisle from the doorway.

"No hospitals" begged Bella.

"That is fine" Carlisle replied.

I knew he would find this difficult. As a doctor, he comes across this situation all the time. Whether it is this, or a car crash, emergeny surgery or even a dislocated finger- when it is your family, everything changes. It was plainly obvious that Carlisle saw Bella as a daughter, just like Esme did. And I didn't blame them. Bella was a part of our family. She completed the missing piece, made us whole. I never agreed with her decision to become a Vampire, because she should want to have children and be happy. But Edward makes her happy, and I respect that. More now, than what I ever did.

Edward's point of view:

We were all sat in the room with the exeption of Esme and Carlisle waitinf for what Bella had to say. I wanted to know who did this to her, who hurt her in the worst way, who made her scared and vunerabel. I wanted to kill who ever it was- I wanted to make them suffer, make them beg, cry, plead for forgiveness. Something they would never get.

_I will help kill him Eddie! I can hold him down, tear him to pieces, I will do what ever you want to get him. He isn't getting away with this at all. I'm going to make him pay..._

I stopped listening to Emmett then. I was grateful that he was willing to do this for Bella, but my main priority was concentrating on how Bella was. I wanted to know who did this to her, but her current well being was more important.

I knew she wouldn't trust me straight away, I had to allow her time to heal, to trust.

"J-Jacob" she stuttered.

I saw everyone freeze.

Esme stopped cutting the fresh vegetables, Emmett stopped his planning in his mind, Alice stopped flicking through a magazine and Jasper stopped reading his book.

Jacob Black.

"Edward" warned Jasper.

I didn't listen, I couldn't listen as the rage powered through my body. Jasper's control had no effect on me, his power didn't calm me down. I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I registered whet Bella just said.

Jacob Black did this.

"Edward" pleaded Esme, after I ignored Jasper.

"Carlisle" begged Esme after I stormed out of the house.

Emmett tried to hold me, but it was obvious that he wasn't trying that hard. He wanted Jacob dead just as much as I did. I noticed then that Jasper wasn't trying to calm me down, he was letting me be angry.

"Edward son, calm down right now, think of Bella" he soothed as he appeared besides me.

"Think of Bella" I quoted sarcastically. "Carlisle you saw what he did to her! I can't let him get away with this, are you honestly saying he should get away with this?" I asked in astonishment.

"Jacob wont get away with this, but think of Bella. Despite what he did, you know she wont want him killed" Carlisle protested.

Alice's vision: (3rd person)

Edward raced straight to the border line, not stopping, crossing straight into the pack's teritory.

"Jacob" he screamed.

All of the wolves appeared, snarling due to the Vampire on their land.

_Filthy blood suckers_

_You broke the treaty, this is our land and you crossed it_

_Whoa, Edward what are you doing? You will get yourself killed_

Seth was the only wolf who didn't have violence on his mind. He was the only one who would have a problem with killing the Cullen's. Sam had gotten used to them, not particularly liking them, but he knew they wouldn't harm any humans, but now Edward had broken the treaty, they couldn't be trusted. Seth would be forced to fight, he was too weak to protest.

"How could you do this to Bella?" he yelled, closing the gap between himself and the red coloured wolf.

_Get off our land Cullen_

_I didn't do anything to Bella_

_What are we waiting for? He broke the treaty Sam!_

_Jake, what did you do?_

_I showed Bella what she was missing, that's all._

Edward lunged at the wolf, starting the war.

End of Alice's vision:

"Edward, you would die right there! You are out numbered and then the wolves would attack us. You know Bella wouldn't live if you died" informed Alice.

I snarled at her, Bella wouoldn't kill herself.

"We will meet with the wolves tonight. I need to see Jacob" I ordered.

**Right, so the Cullen's (or most of them anyway) are going to meet with the Wolves. I have a few ideas on what will happen, but feel free to add your own suggestions!**

**P,s, I don't want to kill Jacob though**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this chapter, I had my leavers assembly yesterday and that was rather emotional and then prom is tomorrow so it is quite a busy week :') But thank you for sticking with me and this story! I appreciate it so much. And your ideas too- although, I don't think I can bring a gay Vampire into the story to give Jacob his punishment aha. But thank you! Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you! :D**

Edward's point of view:

I growled as we made our way to the borderline. The stench from the Wolves was sickeningly obvious despite us being a couple of miles out and the closer I got the more my fury increased.

Esme made me promise that I wouldn't do anything stupid- she said it would be taken care of professionally. Even Alice, Emmett and Jasper had to make a promise. Alice had to promise Esme that she would look out for my future. If I decided to kill the mutt, if my future went blank, anything suspicious had to be reported. Jasper had to focus on my emotions and Bella's only. We were the vunerable ones, we were the ones he needed to be cautious of. Emmett just had to promise to stop me if I attacked the wolves, to restrain me, to stop me getting revenge for Bella.

"Edward" hissed Alice.

I ignored her, rolling my eyes as I stopped at the treaty line.

"Mongrel" I yelled.

"Edward, don't be rude, we don't need a fight" scolded Esme.

I continued to stare into the forest, waiting rather patiently considering the situation for them to arrive. I knew they were nearing in, the smell got worse. My nose stung, like I had poured bleach down it. After what he did, their smell repulsed me. I didn't find it pleasent to begin with, but now I felt pained.

_Oh, hey it's Edward came one thought._

It was obviously Seth.

_Great, as if having them living so close to us isn't bad enough, now we get daily visits came another._

Leah. She couldn't contrast against her brother any more if she tried.

_Shut it Leah barked Sam impatiently as his patience wore off._

I knew what it felt like, having to hear all these thoughts- ones you didn't want to see. Jacob's, to be exact.

_Jacob kissing Bella, pulling her head closer to his, forcing her lips to crush against his as he hungrily and roughly raked his hands through her hair. The force leaving sudden bruises on her delicate lips._

"Listen Dog-" I started before the images cut me off.

_Jacob, stop tormenting Edward- I, nor do any of the pack want to see your fantasies Sam protested._

_Jacob ignored him, he stared directly at me, his eyes gleaming, as if he was proud. His sick and twisted mind continued to project the events of that night._

_Jacob groaning as he pushed himself up against Bella, holding her tightly against his naked skin, forcing her to remain in contact with his skin._

_Jake, what are you doing? Leave Edward alone! You can't think about Bella like that yelled Seth in disgust._

_"No! Jacob no please don't" she cried in fear._

_"Stop whining Bella, I find it rather annoying." came the vicious reply._

_Jacob ignored her, anger displayed on his face at her complaining. He wasn't going to stop- he wanted to show her what she was missing out on._

I tore my face away from Jacob's eyes and I realised I was shaking. Esme was calling my name while Jasper was staring at me, trying to alter my emotions. I listened in to the conversation between the wolves, trying to understand.

_"Jacob! How could you do that? Are you stupid?" Asked Sam furiously._

_"Oh Sam, stop yelling at him" sighed Leah as she rolled her eyes, physically and mentally._

_"Jacob why? You complain that the 'leechers' or 'blood suckers' are the threat. You say they need to be killed, humans are not safe around them and then you go and do something as cruel and as sickening as this? You are the real problem" argued Seth._

_"Shut up Seth" growled Jacob._

_"You are disgusting, I don't want anything to do with you again" declaired Seth before he ran off into the woods._

_"Are you really going to just let him go? You are not much of an Alpha" Jake muttered._

_"I am not letting anyone go except you Jacob. I am disgusted in you and I can not have you on the pack when you do this to the people we care about" argued Sam frostily._

_"Sam-" started Jacob before he was harshly cut off by Sam._

_"No Jacob! No. I am ashamed of you. I will be informing Billy and the elders" promised Sam before he turned to me._

_"I am sorry Edward, I am terribly sorry for what he did. We are meant to protect her, protect the humans and all this time we have been giving you crap for it. I know apologies can't heal everything, but I want you to know how sorry I am" he thought sincerely._

I nodded in his direction, letting him know I understood.

"Edward, I am proud of you, for protecting her" smiled Esme.

I smiled back at my mother, but I didn't see why she was proud of me. I wasn't there when Bella needed me, and now? I was letting the stupid and vile mutt go after what he did. And I wouldn't say the definition of 'protecting' was letting the dog go after what he did- letting him be free on the streets.

"Edward, I am being serious. Bella doesn't want him dead, and you know that. But being there for her, listening to her wishes- that is what she needs" soothed Esme.

"And that is what I will do" I promised, before I turned to Bella.

_Edward! It is me, Seth._

"Yes?" I asked, staring back into the clearing where the wolves were once stood.

_Tell Bella I am sorry, and that I will come and visit her as soon as she is ready_ he answered before he ran off.

"I need to see Bella" I informed everyone as I turned back towards the home.

I didn't rush, like everyone else, or run in vampire speed, I just walked, at a normal human speed.

**There we go guys. Um, I will do a chapter in the future where we see the discussion between the Elders/Billy/Sam etc, because think it is too important to just miss out. But I am not sure that it will be so big to be in a chapter alone. But it depends on you :) Opinions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry it is up late, I am so tired after yesterday aha!**

**Mixed reviews from the last chapter- I do understand why but I want to let you know, Jacob wont just get kicked out of the pack. As I said, I don't want him killed but he will still be punished (not jail, maybe just being attacked by Edward, I don't know) but I plan to do that in a future chapter. So I apologise for not saying that :) But I do appreciate all the reviews I got! So please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you :D**

**Sorry! But Edward was born in 1901, Eclipse was released on DVD in 2010 (this is set around then) so that would make him 109, right? :')**

10 days after the attack

Bella's point of view:

"Carlisle?" I called.

Within seconds, he appeared in Edward's room, concern on his face.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward had gone hunting. Edward detested the idea, using what happened last time as an excuse to get out of it, but I promised I would be fine. I didn't want any of them to go, I was scared to be alone. I didn't tell them that, but Jasper's gift worked in my favour so Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie stayed behind. They would go when the boys got back. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were shopping, which left me and Carlisle.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

My trust was slowly returning. I would panic if I was in a room alone with Emmett or Jasper, but I was okay with Carlisle and Edward. Jasper had been using his gift on me less and less so I could get used to contact naturally.

I found it easy to trust Carlisle because of all that he had done. He had taken care of me, patched me up when I needed it and trusted me. He never pushed me, always allowed me to do things in my own time. And he never over protected me. He gave me space. I was grateful when he didn't force me to go to the hospital for any tests, that he didn't make me see a stranger. It was nice knowing he cared. He had my tests done on a high priority. I didn't know if that was a good thing. It gave me closure knowing I was fine, but it didn't stop me from worrying.

"Is Edward... Is Edward ashamed of me?" I blurted out quickly, knowing that I wouldn't say anything if I kept it inside for any longer.

"No Bella, what made you think this? Edward loves you" Carlisle almost yelled.

I sighed and looked down into my hands, which I was nervously fiddling with in my lap.

"Bella, you can tell me" guided Carlisle softly.

"Well why wouldn't he be? Look at me Carlisle, look at me. Why would he choose me? Out of everybody, me. He left me before, he told me he didn't love me then. Why would he love me now? I am a broken mess" I cried.

How could he honestly not see this? I knew Edward wouldn't want me, even if I was getting better. I would never be good enough for him. I just had to wait for him to leave, that is what scared me the most.

"Bella, now you listen. Edward loves you, we all do. Broken or not, do you understand?" he asked me.

He waited for my reply before he continued, so I nodded my head slightly.

"Good, and why did he choose you? Because you both fit together perfectly. I have seen how depressed he was before he met you, I worried for him. I have never seen him so happy Bella now he has you, anyone can clarify that. He isn't ashamed of you, he just doesn't want to hurt you. The only thing he is worried about is losing you. He will never admit it, because if it makes you happy, he just wouldn't care, but it would kill him. He only left because he thought it was in your favour, he believed he was protecting you" answered Carlisle.

"But I am not good enough Carlisle, I am always causing trouble" I protested.

I always got hurt, I always put their family at risk, I cause arguments between them- I was trouble.

"Edward could have chosen someone Bella, he has been around for 109 years. He could have chosen someone but he never did, he didn't believe he had a soul. You came along, you changed that. He picked you, he is happy. He has his doubts- he isn't sure that it is the right thing, but only because of your safety. You know what he is like, he worries about you. He worries that he isn't good enough for you! And yes, you are a trouble magnet" he admitted with a laugh.

"But we wouldn't change it for the world Bella" he promised.

"Really?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yes, you are the child I can care about Bella, the one I can patch up" he answered, yet again with a laugh.

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled as I stood up from the bed.

"Any time Bella, anytime you need me, I am here" he promised as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Carlisle?" I called out again.

He turned around from the door with a grin on his face.

"Yes Bella?" he asked with a chuckle.

"W-what i happening with... with er, with..." I started.

I couldn't say it, I couldn't say his name without being scared.

"We went to the treaty line, he admitted what he did and Sam will take it further. Sam told us he will tell the elders, but Sam has removed him from the pack" he explained.

I knew he was hiding something, but I was grateful that he was, I didn't know if I would be able to handle it all.

"Will he be back?" I asked, the tears beginning to show.

"Never. He isn't getting away with this, but Jail wouldn't work as he would go o the run, he would easily break the bars. Sam will deal with this, and he will tell us what is decided. Seth said he will visit when you are ready" Carlisle replied.

I nodded, not being able to trust my voice.

"Come on Bella, you need to eat" he ordered.

I reluctantly made my way downstairs, where 10 minutes later, I was sat eating some pasta.

"This is good" I complimnted politely.

I knew they all worried that the food they cooked would be burnt, or under cooked, but it was the best food I had ever eaten.

"Thank you Bella" grinned Carlisle, obviously pleased.

**Edward and Bella will talk in the next chapter, I think they need to- and Seth will visit too! Opinions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I said I would update every two days because it gave me one day after each update to write. But my sister had her baby and she wasn't due for another month so everyone panicked and we have been it the hospital all weekend literally freaking out aha. But I do apologise for not uploading yesterday! Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you!**

Edward's point of view:

After we returned, Carlisle automatically begun a conversation in his mind with me.

_I was talking to Bella today_

I nodded, hoping he would continue.

_She told me about how she was feeling_

I was annoyed at how little he was telling me, however, I couldn't help but gulp as that sinking feeling appeared in my chest.

_Edward, she thinks you are ashamed of her_

I didn't fail to notice how quickly he thought that. I detected the hesitation, but he was desperate to get it over with.

_I tried to convince her that you are not ashamed of her, but you know what Bella is like_

So stubborn, selfless, thoughtful

_You need to talk to her Edward, you are the only one she will listen to, the one she needs to hear it off and believe_

"I don't blame her" I promised quietly.

"Tell her that" Carlisle ordered.

I didn't blame her. I could never blame her. She always trusted people too much, hence the Vampire boyfriend and ex wolf friend. But I couldn't blame her for that. I wouldn't lie, it made me fear for her life more. I would expect her to be more precautious, after all, her father was a cop. She would be most likely to know about stranger danger, all the risks and ways to prevent them, but she was to trusting.

Jacob was to blame. The stupid mutt tricked Bella into being friends, tricked her into thinking he could be trusted and even attempted to convince her he was the good guy. He was vile.

"I blame myself Carlisle" I blurted out.

I didn't mean to say it out loud, it was a thought that I planned to keep to myself.

Carlisle suddenly appeared besides me.

"Look at me" he ordered.

_I did this with Bella and I will do it with you, look at me Edward_

"Would you care to tell me why this is your fault?" he asked, unpleased.

"I wasn't there" I answered.

"Edward-" he started before I cut him off.

"I am a monster Carlisle, being with her is selfish of me, because I don't want to let her go which makes the matter worse. The least I can do is protect her when I can. I failed at that" I admitted.

"Repeat after me- this isn't my fault" he instructed

"Carlisle-" I started before he cut me off.

_Repeat after me!_

I sighed, but followed his instructions.

"It wasn't my fault" I copied with another sigh.

"Now, go talk to Bella. You both need to discuss what happened and how you are dealing" he ordered again.

I counted to ten slowly, trying to relax and calm myself down before I made my way to my room where Bella was. She hardly ever came out of the room when she was here, the only time she did was when she had to eat- and she only did that to be polite.

I knocked softly, alerting her of my presence before walking into the room, slower than any human.

"Hi" she mumbled.

"Hi" I replied with a small smile.

"I talked to Carlisle" I admitted after a few silent minutes.

I watched her face carefully, looking for any sign of her feelings. Angry, scared, happy, guilty- her face was unreadable, I didn't get one emotion.

"Me too" she confessed.

This conversation was going to be hard.

"Why would you think I would be ashamed of you Bella?" I asked her.

I saw her sigh as she looked at her slightly sweaty palms.

"Because it was my fault" she whispered.

If I was human, I wouldn't have heard it, I only just heard what she said.

"It wasn't your fault Bella!" I argued.

"No Edward, it was! You wasn't there, I was. You never saw me. I didn't fight hard enough. I didn't listen to you guys when you said he was dangerous. I got what I deserved" she yelled.

"You did not deserve this!" I scoffed in disbelief.

How could she even think like that?

"I never listened to you. How many times did Rosalie or Alice say 'he is dangerous'? They warned me over and over, all of you did. Don't tell me this isn't my fault. If I listened to you, I wouldn't have been at... his house, it would have never happened" she raged.

"Bella! It wasn't your fault, I promise"

She glared at me, tears in her eyes.

"Listen Edward, it was. Stop saying it wasn't. I know you don't want me anymore but you are just too kind to leave me" she mumbled towards the end.

I pulled her into my arms tightly. She flinched from the sudden contact but relaxed and settled in to my embrace.

"It was my fault Bella" I growled into her ear.

"What?" she shrieked as she pulled away.

"I wasn't there, you said it yourself. I wasn't there when you needed me the most, I was stupid to leave you unprotected, it was idiotic of me" I sighed.

"No, no... No" she repeated over and over again.

"You trusted him. His purpose was to protect, not to take advantage" She added once she had calmed down.

"Exactly Bella, so it wasn't your fault" I answered.

I could see the confusion on her face as she realised what she had said. I took into consideration what she said, not fully convinced that it wasn't my fault, but glad as she realised herself.

She launched herself into my arms again, and within seconds, I could feel the tears on my shirt.

"I was so scared" she cried.

I hated seeing her so vulnerable.

_Don't worry Edward, this is what she needs- letting it out will bring it all up again but she has to in order to tackle it_ Carlisle thought.

"It's okay Bella, it will all be okay" I soothed as I stroked her hair.

"I did try to stop him" she promised, looking at me with sorrow eyes.

"I know you did" I comforted.

I desperately wanted to tell her to stop, not to force herself to do this if she wasn't ready. But Carlisle said it was the better option letting her get it all out.

"He just ignored me and told me I would love him. He said I would realise what I was missing out on" she cried harder.

The hole in my chest expanded as she revealed more and more of what she went through. All I could do was sit and listen, comfort her when it got too much, but it seemed to work when she fell to sleep in my arms.

"Goodnight Bella" I whispered.

**Um, gosh that was tough. I would really like to know what you thought? Your reviews are absolutely lovely! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story isn't over just yet! There is a couple more things that need to be done, one in which will happen in this current chapter. Thank you for all the support, opinions and suggestions, I honestly couldn't do it without you :) Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you! :D**

**Also, I will be having a few character views in this chapter- briefly just how they feel, so I hope you like it!**

Rosalie's point of view:

I couldn't not listen.

It was agony, utter heartbreak listening to Bella break down like that, listening to her ask if we were ashamed in her. All I wanted to do was leave, go far away so I didn't have to witness her suffer. I knew I couldn't do that, because I understood what she would assume if I did that.

I put my head in my hands and sighed- this was the closest I had ever come to feeling ill.

Hearing her blame herself over and over again for something that mutt caused.

When she mentioned my name, I felt even worse. How could she even think for a second she caused this? I know I felt like that when it happened to me, but how couldn't she see what he had done? How he violated her trust? A growl escaped my lips as she mentioned my name again, blaming herself for not listening to me, ignoring my warnings and 'allowing' it to happen.

I didn't want to kill him for my own pleasure, I wanted to kill him to make him suffer- snap all of his bones, one by one. It sickened me that he thought Bella would love him now, that she would realise what she was missing out on. I didn't see the treaty as valid anymore- it meant nothing.

Jasper's point of view:

Panic

Guilt

Shame

Scared

Vulnerable

Terror

Broken

The emotions invaded my mind over and over again, reminding me constantly of Bella's ordeal. She wasn't there with Jacob anymore, but it never altered her worry. She was worried on how we would react. How long it would take us to leave because we were ashamed of her, or how long it would take before we told her it was her fault.

I could feel her worry decrease naturally as she revealed what she had gone through. It was still there, a major fear, scared about us leaving. I knew she would be happy, because we wouldn't have to deal with her, but it would literally kill her.

The first time she had actually felt calm was after she confessed, when she fell to sleep after letting it all out. I was shocked she kept it in this long, she was shocked she let it out- but I knew it would only get worse as the days increased. She didn't want to tell us, because then we would know what happened, and she thought we would leave if we knew.

I hated seeing her eyes plead for calmness and peace, especially because I know how she hates me manipulating her emotions. Seeing her eyes full of terror, having her pain constantly with me.

I was ready to kill the mutt.

Emmett's point of view:

My baby sister.

Despite knowing it would be a failed attempt, I turned on the television in hope that the sound would dominate her crying.

Pointless.

I heard her cry out again and I clenched the remote in frustration.

"Emmett" soothed Esme as she crouched down in front of me.

I was confused until I saw the crushed remote in my hands, little pieces of plastic and wires spilling onto the floor.

That made me think of Jacob, how I would love to crush him until his blood spilled onto the ground. I let my mind take over, filling my head with my imaginary plan.

"Sorry" I muttered as I came back to reality.

I knew the only reason I hadn't killed him yet was because of Bella. It frustrated me that she saw the good in people and easily forgave them, not matter what they did.

I smiled as her cries stopped and her breathing evened out.

I would help her get better, doing whatever it took. The second she gave the permission, I would kill him. The treaty wouldn't exist.

No one's point of view:

Bella awoke, feeling more scared knowing they all knew however happier as she hoped it would all be over soon.

She panicked when she felt the arms around her tighten.

"Bella, it is only me" Edward whispered carefully, trying not to scare her.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she started to blush.

Edward cupped her chin lightly and lifted her face up- revealing her crimson blush, before he gently kissed her lips.

"Now what?" she asked after Edward let go.

That confused him a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a slight frown appearing on his stone face.

"What happens now?" she clarified.

Edwrad thought about that for a few seconds, wondering what would actually happen next.

"What do you want to happen?" he asked after a minute of getting no where himself.

"I need to tell Charlie" she begged as she stared into his eyes.

Edward just nodded his head, hoping to calm her down.

"You can tell him Bella, he deserves to know, but only when you are ready" Edward whispered with a smile.

He was proud of her.

"I just, well I, I don't know if I can actually say it to him though" stuttered Bella as she played it out in her head.

"Calm down Bella, you don't have to say anything. Me, Carlisle or even Esme would tell him to make it easier for you" he promised, trying to calm her down yet again as she started to worry.

"But I should be the one, I can't force you guys to do it, especially after everything you have done for me!" she protested, as usual.

"No one expects you to, Charlie will understand when he finds out. But he will be worrying more now, being kept out of the dark as he tries to find the answer as to why you refuse to come home" Edward argued.

Bella knew he was right, the realisation swept across her face.

"Do you want him to come now?" asked Edward quickly.

All Bella did was nod, unable to trust her betraying voice.

**Thank you for getting me to and over 100 reviews! Can I get any more? :) And it is ridiculous at the amount of times I type Edwrad instead of Edward :') CHARLIE IS HERE :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people, you all seemed extremely pleased with Charlie making an entrance, well being mentioned at the least. So that is cool! As always, please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you! :)**

**I am TRYING Charlie's point of view here, so be kind- he is hard to write :')**

Every night that passed had me more and more worried. Not one phone call from Bella, only Doctor Cullen who claimed 'she is alright, but she isn't ready to come home' each time I called. Billy was there for me, to begin with anyway. Even he became more distant lately.

"Everybody hates me" I huffed as I slugged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge with another sigh as I saw the empty shelves. I had really gotten used to Bella being here, taking care of me. I was clearly struggling.

I closed the fridge and scanned the shelves, my eyes focusing on the 3 eggs in the bowl.

"Eggs it is" I grumbled.

I tried to cook the eggs, tried being the key word so I could eat and get to work. My cooking skills, or lack of left me with one edible egg. Only just being edible.

I huffed again and sat at the table with my egg and this mornings paper. The shrill of the phone interrupted my reading causing me to roll my eyes and slowly make my way over to the other end of the wall.

"Hello" I grumbled.

"Hello Chief Swan, it is Dr. Cullen, is this a bad time?" came the voice on the other end.

My mood improved significantly- normally it was me having to pester them, not the other way around.

"No not at all Dr. Cullen. Is Bella okay?" I asked.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes_

Although I wanted her back, I couldn't bare to see her in pain again.

"She is fine. In fact, she asked me to call so I can explain what is going on" he informed me carefully.

I thought that through in my head, not quite sure if I wanted to know.

"Okay" I said as I cleared my throat. "I will be around shortly" I added.

"I will see you then Chief Swan" Carlisle said politely before hanging up.

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled to the dead line.

I turned and observed my kitchen, trying to take my mind off the news Bella had to share with me. Part of me wanted to go now, leave and get to her. The other, worried at the state I would find her in.

15 minutes later, after getting dressed and calling to inform them of my absence, I was sat in the Cullen's living room, opposite Dr. Cullen and his wife.

"Thank you for coming so quick Chief Swan" praised Carlisle as he took a seat next to his wife.

_Well she is my daughter_

"Don't mention it, where is she?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Bella is upstairs with Edward. She isn't ready just yet to tell you herself, which is where I come in" he smiled.

"Is she pregnant?" I asked calmly.

_Of course she is, that is why she has been avoiding me. And that is why she is upstairs with Cullen kid. I am going to kill him._

"Edward!" I yelled, after remembering the name Dr. Cullen said.

"Chief Swan, she isn't pregnant" promised his wife as she stood up to meet Edward who appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

I glared at him_._

_She better not be, because I will kill you myself._

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked as my patience wore off.

"Chief Swan, when we came back from our camping trip, we found Bella crying, she was hysterical and frightened-

_Not again_

"- we managed to calm her down, and she is getting better. But-" he explained before I cut him off.

"But?" I asked.

I swear if anyone hurt her I was going to kill them.

"Bella was raped" he explained softly, allowing me time to take it in.

_My Bella. Raped. Hurt in the worst way._

"Who?" I choked out.

I forced my eyes closed as I placed my head in my hands, trying to hide the tears.

"Jacob Black" he whispered, awaiting my reaction.

Jacob Black, someone Bella trusted, someone I trusted did this.

"Where is Bella? I need to see her" I begged.

"Chief Swan I don't think that is the best idea" he said softly.

I knew he wanted to protect Bella, and that he had her best interest at heart, but I needed to see her.

"Please" I begged again.

"D-dad" came the familiar voice from behind me, sounding scared and worried.

I turned around to look at her before I slowly made my way to her. I had to deal with cases like this before, but now it was different. Bella wasn't a case- she was my daughter, and she was hurt. The only positive thing about this was knowing how to act around her, and knowing I can shoot Jacob and claim it was self defence.

I stopped short of her and smiled.

"Hi Bells" I greeted with a smile.

"Hi Dad" she smiled back.

"Are you, you okay?" I asked as I breathed out.

She nodded quickly before asking "Are you mad?"

I had to fight the urge to yell at her then. Only she would worry about me after what she had gone through.

"Never Bells, this wasn't your fault, you understand?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off her until she answered.

"I know" she mumbled.

I remembered we had an audience then and I shuffled around awkwardly,

"They caring for you properly?" I asked, earning a few chuckles.

_I'm a comedian._

The only one to laugh then was Edward, and that confused me because I didn't say that out loud.

"Yes Dad" she muttered with an eye roll as her cheeks flushed with a deep crimson.

"You don't have to worry Bella, you know you could have come to me" I told her, trying to soothe her worries.

"I know, I am sorry dad" she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, this isn't something you should ever have to do" I soothed again.

I remembered the audience again and I felt my own cheeks heat up.

"Uh..." I coughed as I scratched my beard.

_This is awkward..._

"Thank you for coming dad" she smiled, a grin appearing on her face.

"It is fine Bells. I need to go and visit the Black's house, with my gun. I will call, every day" I promised, being completely serious.

I didn't miss the fear on her face as I told her that, but I didn't miss the smile either.

"Okay. Thank you" she grinned.

I nodded before reaching her shoulder and lightly squeezing it. I didn't want to push my luck, but she is my daughter and I wanted to comfort her.

I let out another breath as I climbed into my cruiser, thanking the Cullen's for caring for Bella as I begun to drive.

_I am going to kill the stupid kid_

**Honestly, Charlie is hard to write. He is hilariously awkward and great, until you write about him :') But I have never done his point of view, so it is a change, so I hope you like it and I hope it pays off! Opinions?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the suggestions from the previous chapters, on what to include and ways to improve! Thank you thank you thank you! This has nothing to do with this story, but any Brits out there- how lovely is the weather? 30 degrees is such a nice change from all the minus numbers we had for winter. Anyway, please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you! :D**

***IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!***

Jacob's point of view:

I sprawled out on the couch, flicking through the channels with a long groan. Until the elders decided my punishment, I wasn't allowed to phase. I had to lay about all day being bored.

"This sucks" I muttered as I shifted around trying to get as comfortable as possible.

My Dad came into the room then and just stared at me.

_Okay.. because that isn't awkward!_

I tried to ignore him by watching anything that was on the Television and even sleeping at one point, but I could still feel his gaze drilling through my skin.

"What?" I shouted as I turned to glare at him.

All he did was stare at me some more. I couldn't help but release an involuntary groan as he continued with the silent treatment.

"This it then? Silent treatment? Very mature dad" I yelled at him before turning my attention back to the TV.

"You have hardly been mature lately Jacob" he said slowly as he continued to watch me.

This again!

"Are we still talking about this?" I belted out in disbelief. "What's done is done, I can't change that. It isn't up to me, or you or even Sam for that matter anymore- it is up to the elders so lets just leave it at that shall we"

It was hard, impossible even to miss the anger that etched onto his face.

_Great, now he is pissed._

"Do you even realise what you have done?" he argued back, his anger increasing.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Dad-"

"No Jacob, don't. Do you even realise what you have done?" he asked again.

I chose to ignore him, hoping he would just leave me alone.

_Fat chance_

My Dad noticed that I didn't plan on answering and I thought he would just give up, but he didn't. He waited. I waited.

5 minutes passed slowly, soon 10 and then 15. The tension had become almost unbearable and I sighed in defeat.

"She shouldn't be with him, she should be with me" I protested, breaking the silence.

All that got me was a sarcastic laugh.

"You really are big headed aren't you Jake" he said whilst laughing still.

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as his laughing continued.

"I am not that pleased that she is with a Vampire, but the Cullen's are no threat. They have proved that to us and they are keeping people safe. That is their job and that was yours- Bella doesn't want you, and I am sorry if that hurts your feelings but it is time you accepted that and let Bella live her own life" he ordered.

I knew he was right, and I knew he was being reasonable.

Charlie's point of view:

I drove straight to LaPush, not caring about and speed limitations or laws. I had gripped the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles were turning white. If it wasn't for the current situation, I would laugh at the contrast between my face and my knuckles. As red as a tomato and Ice white.

I let out a frustrated sigh as the traffic blocked my way despite the sirens being on.

"Move out of the way" I yelled as I rolled my window down.

Walking would get me there quicker!

I increased my speed as the road cleared, making my visit with Jacob near. I drove until I reached LaPush and continued until my cruiser pulled into their muddy drive. I opened the Car door and jumped out, heading straight to their own door and slamming my fist down repeatedly, causing it to rattle.

"Jacob!" I yelled. "We need to talk"

**The reason as to why this chapter is short is because I need your help. The next chapter up on Tuesday will have their confrontation, but this is where you come in. Do you want Jacob to be arrogant and have no pity towards what he has done when Charlie turns up or would you prefer him to realise what he did was wrong? I am getting mixed opinions on Jacob in previous reviews, so I will go with the majority. Even a simple yes for him to regret it or a no for him to be selfish. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**The update day was originally Tuesday, but I had this written and it is my birthday on Tuesday too so I thought it might as well as go up early, for a well deserved thank you, and then I can relax all day on Tuesday after hehe!**

**Thank you for all the help in the previous chapter- almost all of you voted for no pity, so that is what we will go with. I hope those who voted for pity still enjoy this chapter! Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you! :D **

Jacob's point of view:

I heard the familiar car pull up on the muddy drive and a smile plastered itself on my face.

"Jacob, we need to talk!" shouted Charlie from the other side of the door.

Thad turned my smile into a grin as my father shot me warning looks.

"Come in Charlie" he called back with a sigh.

"Hello Charlie" I greeted as he walked into the room, causing his face to deepen to a crimson red.

"Uh oh" I laughed under my breath. "Why so serious?"

"Answer me one question, why?" spat Charlie as he closed the distance between us.

I was pretty sure I saw his fingers move towards his gun, but I didn't care- that would make it exciting! The gun wouldn't kill me, unless he shot me in the head, but he wouldn't do that. I only had to worry about not dying, and then my secret coming out.

"To show her what she is missing out on, chief" I answered cockily, my grin widening.

I watched Charlie, waiting for him to respond. To be honest, I was disappointed that he hadn't retaliated already; it ruined my mood.

"I am not a fan of the Cullen boy, Edward, but he is there, helping her get better. She is terrified, because of you. You want her to date you? She isn't going to when you do that! You are pathetic- Bella trusted you and this is what you go and do!" he screamed.

I just watched the vain at the side of his head pulse as his anger increased.

Then I thought about that night, and Bella

"Er, what?" I asked as he stared at me.

My Dad sighed and looked at me with that disappointed look. That made me feel a little bad, but not about Bella. I can deal with parents being mad at me, anybody can. It is when they are disappointed in you that you feel bad. I only felt bad because he had tried with me, but I didn't regret anything.

"Listen, It was fun, I don't know what Bella told you but we had fun" I argued.

That was true.

Well, it was fun for me, anyway.

Thinking about that night, replaying what happened over and over again only caused my grin to widen.

"Jacob!" yelled my father, causing me to roll my eyes.

I felt the force as Charlie pushed me against the wall, his face inches from mine. All I could do was laugh. His height compared to mine, his muscles compared to mind- he had nothing on me. I had to hold back the laugh when he got his gun out, I was tempted to do a little girly scream.

I waited for him to press it against my stomach, or chest, but he didn't. He forced it to my temple.

That scared me a little- that would kill me. And with the way he was acting, I knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Charlie" warned Billy.

I smiled at him, thanking him for the support but he only glared at me.

"I am not doing this for you Jacob, you are my son but what you did is unacceptable! You grew up with Bella, she trusted you and you do this, I a doing it for her sake, and for Charlie's" he argued.

I turned to look at Charlie, his face full of pure evil.

"I don't regret what I did" I spat at him.

His finger went to the trigger, pressing down lightly on the button.

"Do it Charlie, be a killer, go to jail and leave Bella all alone" I mocked him.

I was laughing inside, I was tempted to laugh on the outside too, just to see his face. I was even tempted to tell him about the Cullen's, their little secret, but I would be the only one in trouble then, from the pack especially.

Charlie's point of view:

He knew what he was doing, he was pushing my strings, testing my patience and waiting for me to make a mistake. All I wanted to do was kill him, we trusted him and I thought I could trust him to protect Bella. Well I was wrong.

I knew killing him was the only way to keep him away from Bella, but it also meant I wouldn't be here to help her through this afterwards- to talk to her everyday like I said I would. I wanted him to suffer like Bella was.

Pepper spray would make him suffer for a while, I couldn't be punished for using that. I would pour the whole bottle onto one eye, and then do the same with the other. And repeat this until there was no pepper spray left at all.

Jail would be the other option for him. No intense work out sessions, no 3 course meals 6 times a day. Lumpy mash and watery porridge. He wouldn't look good. That would also be a punishment.

Killing him.

No matter what I thought, all it came back to was killing him.

The Cullen's would take care of her, that Edward was really starting to prove himself and it made me like him a little bit more. Just the tiniest, but not much.

But this was about Bella, not my anger and revenge. She trusted me, and I couldn't let her down. But one punch wouldn't hurt.

_No, stop this._

"You are coming with me" I growled as I led him out of his house and into the cruiser.

I stopped to push him against the car, taking my time so I could punish him some more. I pushed him with all my force and then pulled his hands behind his back tightly, making him yelp out a little.

_Haha! Charlie- 1, Jacob- 0_

I made sure the handcuffs were as tight as possible, hoping that it would stop the circulation of the blood. His hands would fall off then, and he wouldn't be able to touch any other person.

_Charlie-2, Jacob- 0_

Once the handcuffs were secure, I pushed him down and made him climb into the car, banging his head on purpose.

_Charlie- 3, Jacob- 0_

I didn't care, I wish I had hit his head harder so he got concussion, or it fell off. The latter was my favourite.

"I have friends in jail Jacob, friends who would do anything to get out early" I tormented with a chuckle.

_Charlie wins_

**Uhmmm, I don't know about this. Whether it was what you expected? There is still the chapter where Jacob is confronted by the Wolves, which is what I plan on doing next- and they will be able to hurt him. So to those who wanted him hurt, you will get that in the next chapter. It will be a flash back though! Opinions?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the Birthday messages, the favorites, reviews and follows ( I got over a 100 because of you guys) and it is so cool! This is the wolfy chapter :D Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you! :D**

**P,s, because there will be loads of conversations in Wolf form, normal italics will be Jacob, Bold will be anybody else's!**

**FLASHBACK**

Jacob's point of view:

I walked through the woods, going as slow as humanly possible to delay what would happen next. Why did I have to do this? It isn't like I even did anything wrong!

_Stupid idiotic and moronic blood suckers_

The second I changed would be the moment they all got into my head. I didn't need that. Not that I would mind, they would see that I didn't do anything to Bella that she didn't want, but I would prefer it if they didn't know about our sex life.

All I wanted to do was sleep and eat food. My Father has allowed me to stay at home, but everything I want I have to do for myself. That is stupid- my own Father doesn't believe me.

I stopped when I saw the first wolf.

"Hey guys" I shouted with a wave and a grin.

I waited for a friendly response, but all I got was glares across the pack.

_Oh boy_

This was unfair, I wasn't in the mood for their petty arguments.

"Listen, I am not talking to you in wolf form!" I argued as they continued to wait, their snarls becoming more fierce by the second.

"That is right Jacob, you continue to be a coward and hide your thoughts because you know what we will find out!" shouted Seth.

I didn't even know he was still in human form!

"Shut up Seth, I have nothing to hide!" I spat back, my body trembling lightly.

"Is that so? Well why are you shaking Jacob? Why don't you want us to see your thoughts? Scared we will find out what you have done? How can you do that to Bella?" he screeched.

Shut up Seth.

"I just don't see why I should have to" I protested back.

"Pedophile" coughed Seth as a disgusted frown appeared on his face.

"Listen Seth-"

"No Jacob, I won't listen. Did you listen to Bella when she begged you to stop?" he barked back.

I stared at him, disbelief washed over my face.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I went to see Bella Jacob, she told me that she begged you to stop but you didn't" he shouted.

Sam turned to look at Seth after he heard this, the news being new to us all, apparently.

I couldn't stop the tremmers that took over my body then, neither could Seth. Within seconds, my howling was directed straight at Seth as I bared my teeth to him. This time, instead of backing down like usual when we got into a fight, he growled back, his saliva flying from his mouth.

**Pervert **he thought to me.

**Jacob! How could you do that?**

**Bella is our friend!**

**Way to go Jake, great way of getting a girl to like you**

**That is enough! Jacob you have gone too far now **ordered Sam as he sent a warning glare to us all.

**Pervert **came Seth yet again.

_What exactly is your problem Seth?_

**My problem? My problem is you Jacob, you are a sick perverted rapist **came the harsh reply.

I was shocked by Seth's behaviour, he never acted like this, or spoke to anyone is such a spiteful way.

I dived at him, snarling with my claws stretched forward to meet his pathetic and little frame. Noticing my plan, Leah jumped in front of Seth protectively, so did Sam with the intentions of keeping calm and solving this. My jaws met Leah's side but she shook me off, throwing me into a tree, knocking it down due to the force.

I winced slightly as I tried to get back up but Seth had other plans.

He pounced at me, like a kitten would with a ball of yarn.

I directed that thought to him, making him angrier as I mentally laughed.

He brought his teeth down onto my leg while I was still down, causing me to howl.

_What the hell Seth?_

**I hate you Jacob**

_Aw, is little Sethy wethy going to cry like a little baby?_

He howled his reply, trying to make himself look more threatening.

I thought back to that night again, winding Seth up as much as I possibly could. I thought of how I undressed Bella, how I forced my lips against hers and how she asked me to stop. How I ignored her pleas, promising her that it was for the best, that it would be worth while and she would be thankful.

**Jacob!**

How Bella and I both ended up naked, now we ended up layed down, me on top of her, pushing myself against her. How I forced her for my satisfaction. Her cries and begs, her screaming and her tears.

Seth and Leah dived at me again, snapping their jaws together around my flesh, ripping my flesh, causing me to howl again in pain.

_Sam, you can't just let them do this!_

I tried to get up to defend myself but the pain was excruciating and each time I managed to get up a little, I was knocked back down.

**Bella asked you to stop, you didn't. Just don't kill him, he still needs to meet with the elders.**

**...**

**I don't have much to say here, shocking huh? Other than thank you again! And opinions? :D Oooh, and apologies for it being short :/ WONT HAPPEN AGAIN I PROMISE :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Has anyone read 'The Fault in our Stars' by John Green? If you haven't, go buy/download/ whatever and read it now! I bought it this morning and it is so intriguing that I read it in a hour. It is so good! I am reading it again now :')**

**Now thank you again for everything, it is crazy at the response from this story! And I am sorry for the confusion in the last chapter; I did say it was a flashback at the start and in the last authors note for chapter 13, I didn't mean to imply that Jacob had gotten out of jail and was free- It was just a flashback!**

**Please, read, enjoy and review? Thank you!**

Bella's point of view:

Shocked would be an understatement when I got the news that he had been sent to jail. Words couldn't express a fraction of what I felt- a word to sum up my feelings didn't exist. One thing I felt was alive, not an emotion, but rather a key action. I didn't have to worry about him coming to find me, about what Charlie would say when he found out, whether the Cullen's would leave; it was all over.

I was relieved that I wouldn't have to stay cooped up in a room (a room which was once my favourite room) listening to useless facts Emmett told me so I didn't go completely bored. Honestly, I was shocked that he knew so much, he acted too child like and immature to know things. I was stupid enough to hope that he would repeat a fact twice so I could catch him out, but that never happened. He taught me quite a lot. But I highly doubted that the new facts would get me further in life.

-The small distinguishing mark you see over a lowercase 'i' and a lowercase 'j' is called a tittle.

-In the English language, 'set' is the word with the most meanings and uses.

-Rubber bands last longer when refrigerated.

-A goldfish has a memory span of 3 seconds.

-The most common name in the world is Mohammed.

-The sentence, "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog," uses every letter in the alphabet.

That one I wouldn't allow him credit for, because I knew it anyway. And even Jasper told me some war facts, but nowhere near the quantity as Emmett, because he knew how bored I got with Emmett. I couldn't really hide it from him.

My favourite fact was one Jasper told me, and it was that if a statue in the park of a person on a horse has both front legs in the air, the person died in battle. If the horse has one front leg in the air, the person died as a result of wounds received in battle. If the horse has all four legs on the ground, the person died of natural causes.

But as much as I enjoyed Edward's room, it got boring. I didn't mind the facts either, to begin with, but after a while, they got the same fate.

I felt free as I sat in the living room, a room I had barely visited since that day. Happy, relaxed and normal. Esme was cooking again, baking some buns this time with the help of Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, arguing with each other in whispered voices over who was winning, who was cheating and who was the best.

This was normal, if you over looked the fact that they were Vampires, obviously. But it was normal. The only worry I had was how long it would take before I turned back to normal. One thing I didn't like, or wasn't used to was having others care for me. I was the mature one who had to keep a close eye on my mother, who had to keep her in line and help around the house. I wasn't a spoilt brat, don't get me wrong, the chores never bothered me. I just had to do more advanced chores at a younger age. Cooking, washing and Ironing being one. And coming to Forks, I continued to cook for Charlie because he was useless at it I also did the shopping, cleaned and the laundry, mainly because I was used to it and it was my normal schedule. Now, the Cullen's did everything. They cooked for me, they washed my clothes and cleaned my things up before I had the chance to. Except Emmett, who added his mess to mine and tried to blame it all on me.

"You think too much" muttered Emmett with a bored expression.

I then realised that the game they had been playing had finished, and that I had been staring into space.

"Uh... I am sorry, what?" I asked as I blinked quickly

He smirked at me, quite visibly trying to hold back the laughter, and clearly failing.

"Stop laughing at me" I moaned as my face reddened.

He only laughed harder.

"Edward, tell your stupid brother to stop laughing at me" I pleaded as I turned around to locate him.

It wasn't just Edward who scolded him, Esme and Rosalie did too, with Alice saying his future didn't look good. This made me smirk whilst Emmett moved to the opposite side of the room.

"Edward?" I called again after 5 minutes of silent thinking.

"Yes Bella" he whispered soothingly, his face inches from mine as he cupped my hands.

_Oh no_

"What has happened to...Jacob?" I asked as I took a deep breath.

Saying his name brought back all the memories- us riding bikes, eating Pizza as he fixed them up, us being friends. Then him attacking me, ignoring my cries. That is why I tried to refer to him without using his name, but it sometimes confused them.

"Bella, he is in Jail, your Father called to tell you that, even Seth did" he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a groan, I explained my own question- "No, I mean with the Elders? Seth said that when he last visited, he had a meeting with the elders, but Seth hasn't visited since and I can't expect Charlie to know"

"You don't need to kno-"

"Edward, I need to know, don't tell me I don't" I complained as I rolled my eyes. He forgot that I wasn't a baby, that I could deal with things without having to hold his hand.

"The Elders considered death-" he started before Emmett shouted in.

"They should have!"

"They considered death" he continued, ignoring Emmett's outburst. I could feel my eyes widen as he told me that; I didn't want him dead, I just wanted him away from me.

"Because after all, he broke their rules. Unlike Vampires, they have to protect humans, fro us and from danger, he inflicted the danger. Our treaty says we have right to kill him ourselves, because he harmed a human, and believe me, it takes every ounce of control I have to let him live. Emmett and Jasper, everyone has thought about it"

I couldn't stop the gasp at this- Esme and Carlisle? I understood Alice and Rosalie, they never liked him. Emmett and Jasper were obvious, they were my protective big brothers. But Carlisle, someone who helped people, and Esme, someone so kind, wanted to kill him, for me?

"They care about you Bella, they saw what he did to you, none of us killed him, because we know that would upset you, and that isn't what we want"

I noted how he was going further off topic, avoiding my question, but I waited patiently for him to let his rambling out.

"They didn't, because Charlie would hunt him down, cause more trouble than he is worth. He doesn't deserve all the attention. He is going to jail, and he couldn't escape, because it would be impossible for a human, and it would result in questions nobody can answer. He is unable to join the pack again, because he isn't safe, he proved that himself. He isn't allowed to phase again in LaPush, because the Elders see him as a danger, a threat- but for now, he is in jail so it doesn't matter" he answered

I was shocked by his honesty, he would normally get Jasper to manipulate my feelings and make me tired so I would sleep, or confuse me so I forgot what I was asking. I was thankful that he didn't.

"Thank you" I smiled honestly.

"Well, now story time is over, how about you leave Belly Welly alone so I can thrash her on racing!" grinned Emmett as he jumped in-between me and Edward. I couldn't hold the laughter in myself then at his behaviour.

"It's on" I challenged with a grin.

**I wont lie, this could be the end, I have ended it there, because I think everything is covered. If anyone has any suggestions or noticed something I said I would include but didn't, let me know and I will add it in :) I think it is ended, what do you think though? :)**


End file.
